It Had To Be You
by turtlegron
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are watching Love Actually in their apartment when an unexpected visitor arrives. Christmas-y Faberry one-shot.


A/N: Hi everyone!

This is a one-shot I started around Christmas and never really felt like sharing until now. So yeah, it's Christmas-y, which can be weird since we're in February… Also, I kinda feel like one-shots aren't really my thing... But I hope you like it.

xx

* * *

It's a cold evening in New York. Kurt and Rachel are watching _Love Actually_ cuddled up with blankets and pillows on their couch when the doorbell rings.

Rachel is quick in volunteering to get up and open the door for their unexpected visitor. Kurt pauses the movie and watches the door with curious eyes as his friend carefully twists the doorknob.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaims when she sees the girl standing before her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi", Quinn replies over the brunette's shoulder, clearly caught off guard by the hug.

The girls are quick to find comfort in each other's arms, in spite of the hug being a surprise for Quinn. Their arms remain wrapped tight around each other until they hear Kurt cough from the other side of the room and turn their heads to him, in sync.

"Hi, Quinn! Care to join us in watching _Love Actually_? It's a Christmas tradition for us since McKinley days." He says.

"Hanukkah tradition for me, of course." Rachel adds.

"Nah, I'd love to stay, but I'd just come by to drop you guys' gifts... I didn't mean to interrupt you." Quinn replies.

"Awww, you bought us gifts?", Rachel asks.

"Yeah, sure!"

"It's no problem, though, Q. Are you guys sure _I_ am not the one who's interrupting?" Kurt says, with a snide smile on his face.

He always thought Quinn and Rachel would make a great couple. His gaydar rarely failed and often caught Quinn leering at the Cheerios' skirts when they were still in high school. Plus, her attitude towards Rachel was interesting, to say the least. Extremely concerned about her future and doing everything she could to keep the girl from marrying Finn… But still making the last minute decision to support the wedding because "Finn really did make her so happy". There was definitely something there.

Also, it was always pretty obvious Rachel cared about Quinn like no one else ever did. She would consistently stand up for the blonde whenever Mercedes and Kurt criticized her at their sleepover parties and never failed to make an excuse for whatever Quinn had done - even back when she was a bully. Given the fact that Rachel Berry doesn't give up her arguments easily, they had to accept it or have their night ruined. Quinn Fabray wasn't just a pretty face to her; that was quite clear.

But he hadn't ever told Rachel any of that or even hinted it until now.

"Kurt!" Rachel chastises, blushing.

Quinn furrows her eyebrow, but sets aside whatever just happened as soon Rachel starts talking again - the classic, never-ending, Rachel Berry talk.

"You should really stay, though, Quinn. _Love Actually_ is a great movie that I'm sure you're going to enjoy… And we could sing if you'd like. It's been a while since we last performed together and I actually find the intertwinement of your tremulous alto and my perfectly toned voice incredible."

The blonde can't help but let out a little smile.

"Yeah, um... I guess I can stay for a while."

"I'll be glad to watch the intertwinement of your blah blah blah voices as long as it's really just the two of you singing."

"Kurt!" Rachel chides again, her cheeks flushing.

Quinn's eyebrow arches once more.

"Okay, sorry." the boy apologizes, getting up from the couch and finally hugging Quinn. "How's Yale?"

"It's great, I love it." The blonde replies, reaching out for Kurt's gift inside her bag. "Here, I bought you something." She says, handing him the package with a smile.

"Aww, thank you! Merry Christmas, Quinn!" Kurt says, squeezing her hand. "I bought you something too, I'll be back in a second!" He runs to his room to get Quinn's present while humming a song.

"So… This is yours, Rachel." Quinn utters, handing the brunette a small package. "You probably have many of these already but I couldn't find anything that screamed _'Rachel'_ louder."

Rachel stares confusedly at Quinn at first, but after the blonde gives her an encouraging look she unwraps the paper and finds a little black jewelry box inside. Her eyes widen.

"Quinn, I…"

"Shh" Quinn interrupts. "Just open it."

When Rachel opens the jewelry box, she sees a delicate golden star necklace with tiny sparkly gems inside. She brings her hand to her mouth in astonishment, still staring at the piece of jewelry, and then looks at Quinn.

"Oh my God, this is gorgeous, you didn't have to…"

When their eyes meet, though, she stops talking. They just stare into each other for a second, and, soon, as the natural progression to the conversation, their heads inch closer.

"I did have to." Quinn says in a low voice.

At some point, their foreheads touch and there's hesitation from both sides. As soon as they're adapted to the contact, they focus on breathing each other in. Inhaling and exhaling becomes an increasingly hard task. The girls don't know what is happening, but they're most definitely not willing to stop now.

"What are we doing?" Rachel finally whispers.

"It's Christmas… Let's just find out." Quinn answers as she leans her head closer, her lips finally grazing Rachel's and sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

* * *

"**Rachel!**" Kurt yells, running to where she is standing, next to the door, looking as if her mind is somewhere else. "Are you okay?"

"What? Kurt? I... But Quinn..." Rachel stutters, suddenly brought back from her daydream, clearly still shaken up. "I... I'm okay."

"Quinn? Dear God, Rachel, just open the door already!"

She does as she is told and soon enough finds herself staring into deep hazel eyes, choppy blonde hair and the familiar prom queen crown worthy half-smile.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn says. "I bought you something for Christmas."

They greet each other with a hug that Kurt interrupts.

"Oh, Quinn, we bought you something too! Can you just give us a second while we go get it?"

"Sure."

"Make yourself at home!"

"Oh my God, how did you know it was Quinn?" Kurt inquires, still alarmed, as soon as they walk into Rachel's bedroom. "Did you learn to foresee things with those creepy fortunetellers in our street?"

"Actually, I hope I did." Rachel replies, sneakily, grabbing a wrapped package inside her wardrobe and running back to the living room, leaving the boy even more confused.

"Hey, Quinn, do you want to join us in watching -" she starts to ask while walking in Quinn's direction, but is stopped by her own hands flying to her mouth when she sees a little black box in the girl's hands.


End file.
